


In Which Vanitas Gets Off to Pissing Ven Off

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cock Warming, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Roommates, i've been in a very omegaverse mood lately, like it's there but there's no mpreg, ven's a bit of a cumslut here sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: There was something innately irritating about how entertained Vanitas seemed to be every time Ven so much as frowned. Evidently, that extended to Fun Time on the Couch™
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	In Which Vanitas Gets Off to Pissing Ven Off

**Author's Note:**

> Do I get a kick out of Vani torturing Ven? Maybe a little...

This is ridiculous.

“Can you at least move a little?” Ven wiggled his hips a bit, petulant and impatient. “Here, I’ll even do it for—hey!”

He was cut off with a flinch of surprise when Vanitas slapped the side of his thigh. It was light, didn’t really hurt—they’d long since gotten over their ‘fighting roommates’ phase and eventually learned to tolerate each other, but it’d caught Ven off guard all the same. All he’d done was shimmy a little, after all…

“Knock it off, I’m tryna watch this,” was the grumpy response that had been grumbled into Ven’s ear.

Lo and behold, as Ven tilted his head back to glare at Vanitas, he failed to meet those golden eyes as they were instead trained on the tv. Watching a movie. That he clearly didn’t even give a damn about in the first place, judging by how he’d been flipping channels when Ven had first wandered into the living room.

“If you wanna watch tv then get out of me.”

This time it was a pinch.

“You knock _that_ off—”

“If _you_ don’t like it then get off me.” To Ven’s utter exasperation, this time Vanitas did meet his eyes. But only with an accompanying smirk. “But something tells me you do like it.”

Ah yes. Of course Ven liked that he was the only one who was naked. Of course Ven liked that they were sitting on the damn couch watching movies instead of, y’know, having sex like most people would once the uglies started bumping. Of course Ven liked essentially being relegated to the apartment’s resident cock warmer while they sat still and did nothing. _Nothing_. Of course Ven liked that.

“You’re an asshole and I hate you.”

Unfortunately for Ven… Vanitas read him like an open book. Because, despite all the fights and the pranks and the undermining and the insults that led up one hell of a hate-fuck and the subsequent no-strings-attached situation they’d segued into, Ven did kinda like it. He couldn’t deny himself his vices: he was an omega and he was fine with that. He was fine with handing the reins to his alpha…even if Vanitas wasn’t really his alpha. It wasn’t a relationship, there was never any biting, and hell, Vanitas had never even so much as _scented_ Ven, but they liked their natural roles and they liked exploring those natural roles with their dicks hanging out. So…

Yeah, Ven did like the feeling of Vanitas inside him. He liked how thick it was, how warm it was, how much it filled him. He liked the constant pressure it kept pressed against his sweet spot. He liked the throbbing in his groin and the twinges of pleasure that raced up his spine every time he so much as _breathed_. He liked the heavy air and the scent of musk and sex and something intoxicatingly _Vanitas_. Almost aggressively so.

He liked that Vani told him no.

He also kinda hated it.

It went against his every grain to just give in to someone who, upon first meeting, thought he’d just bully Ven into submission. It felt good to give in because something in him repeated ‘ _alpha, alpha, alpha_ ’ in a mantra, like it wanted to be dominated, but it simultaneously felt asinine because this was Vanitas and Ven never let _anyone_ , not even his smarmy roommate, push him around.

His own nature warred with him over this and it sucked.

This whole situation just all around sucked.

Why did it make him _harder??_

“At least jerk me off or something while you watch, you lazy jackass.”

“Jerk yourself off. And yet _I’m_ the lazy jackass…” Vanitas sighed. He had the audacity to roll his eyes, despite the fact that, for the last twenty minutes give or take, Ven had already been jerking himself off while Vanitas had laid back and left him to it. It did nothing for him. Yeah he came, but then his body would nudge at him with a sly ‘oh but your alpha is still inside you, so clearly you aren’t satisfied’ and he’d be up and at’em before he barely had the chance to wipe the cooling spunk off his stomach.

“At least…” Ven trailed off, not even sure what to complain about at this point. Instead he tried wiggling his hips again in hopes of getting at least a little friction— _goddammit_!

Oh _shit_. He’d been slicking everywhere, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Vani’s knot might slip into him, but he hadn’t been expecting it and the sudden stretch at his rim was more than overwhelming.

Oh no, oh no, shit! That was so much! Too much!

Oh god and then Vani groaned and warmth shot into Ven in spurts, and his body jerked involuntarily in time with them and _fuckthatfeltsogood_ —

“Fuck, Vani, I—” Words escaped Ven, devolving into mindless noises that dripped out of his mouth with a dribble of drool. They’d just been _sitting there_. _That whole time_. His body was starved for something—anything! It’d completely unraveled at the introduction of a knot and some cum, and fuck he wanted more.

“Just fucking sit there,” Vanitas grunted, gripping Ven’s hips tightly to stop him from moving anymore (because it’d just hit Ven that he’d just been feverishly riding Vani’s knot) as more warmth shot into Ven, sending his entire body into dizzying shudders as cum spurted from his tip. “I told you not to move. It’s on you if you get knocked up. I’m not taking care of anyone’s pups.”

“I’m…I’m not in heat…” Ven panted, still shivering as another orgasm, dry this time, wracked through him. Smaller and crisper, a pooling heat that remained in the pit of his stomach.

Something in him perked up at the word ‘pups’—not because he wanted kids, because no thanks, but the prospect of being filled to the brim with Vani’s cum had fire pumping through his veins. The idea of being bred until he was stuffed and dripping had his mouth watering.

“Just—! C’mon, Vani, please just…!” He didn’t move this time, not when the command in Vanitas’ voice had goosebumps erupting across the back of his neck, but he wanted Vanitas to. He wanted to feel every inch of him. He wanted Vani to bend him over and _ruin_ him. He wanted to be fucked until he forgot what language he spoke. He wanted to be filled until not even slick was escaping his hole anymore and there was nothing but Vani’s cum. He wanted to feel the ache in his muscles and between his legs.

And then he wanted Vanitas to pick him up and do it all over again.

Shit. Maybe he was in heat…?

Nah. He couldn’t think coherent words in heat. He was just really, really horny and Vanitas was exacerbating it by holding him there instead.

And not. Fucking. Moving.

“I hate you,” he garbled out, head tilted back again until it was tucked in the crook of Vanitas’ neck. Right over his scent gland so Ven wouldn’t have to smell him too. That’d just make it worse.

Who was he kidding, though? He could smell him anyway.

“Really? That’s news to me.”

Vanitas’ voice was genuinely, infuriatingly, sarcastically bored. Of all things.

“Really, _really_ hate you.”

“Careful. I’ll start to think I’m special to you,” he snorted, shifting to get a little more comfortable…which only served to put _more_ pressure against Ven’s prostate.

Hell, maybe he was special then, Ven decided. Ven didn’t hate people. He loved people. He loved meeting new people, making friends, forming bonds, getting involved in group outings, etcetera. He adored people.

No one had the honor of earning an ocean’s worth of Ven’s pure vitriol the way Vanitas did.

“Stop—ungh!” Ven sputtered. Vanitas wanted to be a little shit about it, clearly, because he’d jerked his hips up again under the guise of ‘getting more comfortable’.

“If you’d stop squirming, I wouldn’t have to keep readjusting myself.” Vanitas was smirking. Ven couldn’t see it but he knew. Vanitas was _absolutely_ smirking.

Fine. Fine! He wanted Ven to stop moving? He’d get his wish!

Ven opted to sag against Vanitas like a sack of pure dead weight, frowning at the television screen and crossing his arms. It was childish, sure, but then was Vanitas any better? He didn’t even really care about the movie, he was having too much fun annoying Ven. Ven could bet every munny coin in his wallet that if he asked Vanitas what was going on on the screen, he’d get a shrug and an ‘I’unno’ in response. Actually, scratch that, Vanitas was far more dramatic about everything, so it’d be more like “I’un-fuckin-know but shut up so I can watch it anyway”.

He could _hear_ it.

But then again, Vanitas wasn’t really pretending all that well in the first place. Instead of at least trying to look like he was actually paying the tv any attention, he was snickering at Ven.

“Aw, is Venty-wenty pouting because I’m not playing with him?” he cooed in a voice one might typically use to address their dog.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I’d rather fuck you.”

“ _Clearly not or you would be!_ ”

Literally. His dick was literally in Ven. His knot had even shrunk, so he didn’t have that as an excuse. He was even hard again, so he didn’t have that excuse either!

Wait…

“You’re not in rut, are you?”

“You think I’d have the patience for this shit in rut?”

…He had a good point there. Ven never stuck around for Vanitas’ mating cycle, but he liked to imagine that Vanitas was even more insufferable than usual during rut. Besides, Ven would’ve smelled it coming and opted to stay at Terra and Aqua’s place for the week, rather than hanging around and potentially getting assaulted. This was likely just a case of Vani being just as horny as Ven was.

“How do you have the patience for this at all…” Ven sighed. It was barely a question, more an exasperated gripe, but he’d uttered it in a defeated tone nonetheless.

“I’m not satisfied yet.”

Ven raised an eyebrow up at him at that. Vanitas’ face was carefully calm this time.

Which was, frankly, even more worrying than the smirking.

“I wanna see how much more I can break you first.”

“You’re fucked up,” Ven huffed, bracing his arms at their sides and preparing to get up and finish himself off in his bedroom. He didn’t want anything from Vanitas if he wasn’t going to give it. Of course, Vanitas only gripped his hips tighter. 

“Nope, that was way too easy. You can do better than that.”

“Who said I wanted to play this stupid game with you?”

“You did the moment you took your clothes off.” Ah. He was about to monologue, wasn’t he? “You see, Ventus, I was just sitting here watching my movie, minding my business—”

“You were flipping through channels. You didn’t even stop on this one until I offered you a blow job.”

“—and then you waltzed in here, stripping naked and getting on your knees to put your mouth on my cock. Did I ask for that interruption?”

“You said yes.”

“Did I ask for you to hoist yourself upon me just to sate your own carnal desires?”

“You told me, and I quote, ‘stop sucking dick for a sec and ride me instead’. And then you stopped me from riding you so I could keep your dick warm instead.”

“See, wasn’t I nice about it? I could’ve used your mouth for the same purpose. But now we’re both comfortable and watching a movie and you want to _distract_ me—”

“Shut up. You’re terrible.”

He was terrible even when he wasn’t talking, but Ven decided he preferred the silence. Even if it was taunting and smug.

“At least touch me. I sucked your dick, now pay it forward.”

Another irritatingly amused laugh brushed Ven’s ear before fingers started to wander over his skin. It wasn’t like the light caress of a lover, no. Ven and Vanitas weren’t at that point, and frankly Ven never wanted to _be_ at that point with Vanitas—he’d probably strangle him if he ever got stuck in a relationship with him, and it’d have been weird to treat it like they were. Vanitas’ touch was teasing. A ghost of barely there fingerpads; the calm before the storm.

Ven braced himself for the grabbing.

It always came down to something more primal with Vanitas. More demanding. Those hands always aimed to rile Ven up. They offered no comfort, no sweet gestures, no gentle strokes. Fingers grasped hungrily at every inch of skin, aiming to stake their claim. Aiming to leave marks.

Even now, as Vanitas continued to pretend he was paying more attention to the tv than he was to Ven, had gripped Ven’s thighs with tight fingers, spreading his legs wider, before one clawed back into the sensitive skin at Ven’s hips, now aching lightly with digit-shaped bruises. The other sought out a nipple, pinching and rolling it until it was red and sore. Pulling and thumbing over it, even as Ven squirmed and groaned and squeezed his fingers around Vanitas’ wrists. It didn’t deter him, instead egging him on as he slid his other hand up to give Ven’s other nipple the same treatment. The touch was slippery from the sheen of sweat over Ven’s skin, and it only seemed to vaguely fascinate Vanitas as he continued exclusively playing with Ven’s nipples. His own hips remained still despite Ven’s minute rolls of his own, still chasing a pleasure that rekindled at every pulse of pleasure through his core. Head tilted back until his neck hurt, chest pushing further into Vanitas’ touch in a silent demand for more. More tweaks of his fingers, more pinching, more rubbing, more pulling until they were flushed a stark crimson against his pink chest. More and more until his breath hitched and his body thrummed and…and…!

He came untouched. He…he actually—

“Fuck, quit squeezing me so fucking hard,” Vanitas gasped out, hands slipping down until one of them gripped around Ven’s flagging arousal in a facsimile of Ven’s clenching. He didn’t have the stamina to get it back up again, not outside of heat like this, but god did it feel good regardless. Mixed with the phantom sensation of greedy hands at his chest and the enrapturing sensation of fullness inside him, it was a wonder he didn’t come dry again.

“Please just move,” Ven begged breathlessly. “Please.”

It was effortless, giving in. Letting himself submit. Maybe then he’d be taken care of and his alph—er, Vanitas would knot him again.

God he wanted that so bad.

Thankfully, Vanitas seemed appeased enough to give in as well.

It was messy, how they slid to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Breaths quick and heavy with exertion, gulps of air being sucked in as they renewed their high on each other’s scents. Ven was a puddle, an ooze on the floor, face pressed into the carpet as every bit of him that wasn’t being held up by Vanitas drooped. Barely even noticing when Vanitas finally shucked his own jeans down and shifted his knees until he was comfortable once more.

He wasn’t gentle when he started moving. It was frantic and forceful, rocking Ven’s body with every harsh slap of sticky skin. The glide of flesh inside him made quicker and easier by the abundance of slick his body pumped out. He wanted that. He wanted more, _more, **more!**_

Ohh god, he wanted—! Oh _fuck_ that was so—!

It was—! Vani was rubbing against his—!

Fuck!

He didn’t know how, or when, or why, or anything. He didn’t know anything except that he was coming again, and Vanitas fucked him harder until he came too and—

“Knot me! Please! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_!”

He got his wish. A hard thrust, and a harsh growl, and the feel of fingernails in his skin as he was pulled back onto that delectable knot, and his entire body trembled. It _unraveled_. It unmade and remade itself again, everything centered around the knot inside him.

It was always like this. At the end of the day, they never _had_ to touch each other. But Ven wanted to touch Vani and be touched in return. He wanted to keep sleeping with him because it always turned into _this_. Hot and intense and rough, and Ven _loved_ that. He loved that Vanitas never treated him like glass. He loved that he came out of the experience marked up and barely coherent and sated.

It was a nice arrangement, all things considered.

Well, when Vani wasn’t being a dick at least.

He didn’t think he’d ever want to be treated this way by a mate, but for a friends-with-benefits kind of thing? No feelings involved, just good sex? He was alright with that.

They usually didn’t knot though.

“I can’t believe by the end of this, I’m still your cock warmer,” he sighed, voice croaky as he licked at his lips. He’d probably been moaning and groaning like a wild animal that whole time, and their neighbors on the floor below probably heard the whole thing, but he wasn’t quite in the state of mind to be embarrassed just yet.

“You asked for this,” Vanitas snarked, laughing to himself between exhausted pants.

“Yeah, I guess I did…” He’d outright begged for Vanitas’ knot, even. He’d probably be embarrassed about that too once it really hit him.

He’d be embarrassed about a lot of things, like the carpet indents on his cheek, or the bruises on his skin, or the fact that his ass was most likely glowing bright red and he’d have a hell of time trying to sit like a normal person later.

Later, though. Right now, he was comfortable enough and Vanitas was still snug inside him.

And Ven had the privilege of waiting for Vanitas’ knot to go down to the sound of credits music blaring, because whatever had been playing had finally ended.

“What were you even watching anyway?” Or not-watching, because wait for it.

“I’un-fuckin-know. Shut up about the damn movie already.”

Predictable as always.


End file.
